Becoming One
by grungy.gggg
Summary: She was new to the business, young and impressionable. The tallest she had caught the attention of three of the company's biggest names. They wanted to do justice to something that needed the saving. How does this new diva react to her new life as a member of the shield? *will be updated more in watt pad; comments encouraged*


"I thought I told you that I don't like the blue Gatorade a million times. Are you stupid? What the hell is wrong with you..." Miz continued to yell in Lexi's face as he threw the bottle across the locker room. The whole time that the Miz was fussing, Lexi was trying to get her costume together for her performance tonight.

Two fingers came into Lexi's line of vision and proceeded to snap in Lexi's face. "You're not seriously more worried about a stopper routine than you are of me, right? If I don't get the right amount of hydration before my match tonight, I'll be exhausted. I have a lot I need to work on, understand?"

Lexi simply nodded before having her costume thrown at her and being ordered to change before getting Miz the right flavor of Gatorade.

Her outfit consisted of very little: a set of tight light pink lingerie with matching garter belt to hold up her stockings, high black heels, a loose off-the-shoulder long sleeved black shirt, and a super mini skirt. The Miz ordered that she keep her straighten hair behind her head and her make up to look natural. "No man would ever want to associate with a fake whore" is what he'd alway tell her. After she showcased her look to the Miz, who insisted that she looked worse every time he'd see her, she headed out towards catering to find a new bottle. The hallway that she decided to take was dim and hard to navigate. Nevertheless, she continued onward before slamming into what felt like a brick wall. Lexi jumped when the brick wall that she was leaning on held her with a pair of strong arms.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," said a deep voice. Lexi looked up to lock eyes with the "wall." That was when she noticed two other shadows approach the big one. It was the Shield she was talking to! She quickly jumped out of his arms, trying not to look so nervous.

"No, i-it was my fault," she said was a fear induced stutter. "I-I should have been watching where I was heading."

"Settle it down, sweet cheeks," said Dean with a chuckle. "We aren't here to hurt ya. No need to get nervous."

Seth rounded her, checking out the back of her mini skirt. He chuckled to himself as he rounded his helpless prey. "Somebody like you is too cute to be scared anyways. And too damn good in the ring. Tell us, where you heading off to?"

"I-I," Lexi took a deep breathe before answering in an attempt to calm her nerves. Not only would she be in big trouble for being late reporting to the Miz, but standing face to face with the three scariest men in all of sports entertainment certainly didn't help. "I was just in my way to get a Gatorade for the Miz. He's going to be really mad if I'm not back soon, so if you don't mind..."

Lexi tried to walk before a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into its attaching body. It was Seth, and he had a pretty interesting look on his face. "Why do you associate with that loser? You, princess, could be a member of the greatest stable in wwe history. Why not join us?"

Lexi could barely contain her anger, an emotion which overcame her equal fear. Her fear was still quite evident, though. "No, I'm not J-joining three psychopaths that only want to attack people like... Like the Miz for no good reason. He's singlehandedly saving my career! Where is the justice in that?"

"You sure about that," Dean added. "I think you're making a huge mistake so I'd think about doing if I were you. You wouldn't want something to happen."

Lexi laughed to herself, "Are you seriously threatening me? Wow. Just wow. You guys really are 'the hounds of justice.' Maybe you should change it to the 'Pigs of Justice.'"

Seth stood with his body in herself, trying to inflict a sense of fear into her; he leaned down and whispered gently to her with a stern voice. "If I were you, I'd really considered the Shield. We can give you everything you ever wanted. Everything. So what do you say, Princess? Do we have a deal?"

Rolling her eyes, Lexi turned back, storming to the locker room with out the Miz's Gatorade. She stopped momentarily to flip them off before continuing down the hall. As she stormed off, she heard a faint voices that said, "you're going to regret that."

She met the Miz outside of his locker room, tapping his foot on the ground as he leaned against the wall. He scoffed when he saw her, "No drink? Was it really that hard? You're so pathetic. You better be ready because you little performance is up next and it better be good. Understand?"

Before she could respond, the Miz grabbed her arm and walked her to the curtain right in front of her stage. She was ready. After about a minute of anticipation, Lexi was on. She stepped outside the curtain, taking in all of the cheers and applause with a wide smile. She positioned herself above the chair she'd be dancing on, but not before removing her mini skirt to unveil her tight panties. The music hit, Stefy Rae's Chelsea, and Lexi was off. The men in the crowd ogled her.

Suddenly, when Lexi turned around to face the curtain, a set of hands grabbed her and pulled her through the curtains. The crowd booed, hoping somebody would come out and save her. Lexi was screaming against the wide Palm over her mouth as she carried through the backstage area to the deserted parking lot.

For a brief second, Lexi got the hand away from her mouth. "HELP ME! HELP THIS PSYCHO IS KIDNAPPING ME! HELP!" The hand returned to its original spot, holding her closer the the captor's ripped chest. The duo arrived at a Range Rover. At the same time, a whole new figure was getting her to her car just a few spots down the line. Suddenly, everything went black. The last thing Lexi heard, "Princess, I bet you're regretting your answer right about now."

* * *

"Was this really the right plan? I mean, this isn't really the best way to convince her to join."

"Will you just shut up? This is definitely going to work. Now quiet down, she's waking up." Her head pounded as the voices turned from distant whispers into close up language. Her body was sore, and when she tried to reach up to massage her head, she discovered she couldn't move. Lexi instantly opened her eyes, trying to focus on the area surrounding her. When she turned her head off the left, the face of one Seth Rollins slyly smirking back at her.

"Well, hello beautiful. Do you regret your decision now," with that, Lexi threw she body to the right in an effort to create space. Seth's arms wrapped around her body, pulling back to her original spot. "Aren't you a reckless one? I guess that now is a great time to discuss the real reason why we brought you here. First you should know something, though. You're not going anywhere, understand?"

Lexi took a moment to take in her surroundings; she was in the backseat of a car. It's most likely the Range Rover from earlier. She was sitting in the backseat, Seth's meaty arms pulling her into his chest. She was almost positive that it was Roman driving the car.

The hard material from Seth's vest rubbed harshly on Lexi's bound arms as she tried desperately to create space once more. It was no use; with the restrictions all the ropes put on her body, it would take a miracle for Lexi to get free. She laid back into Seth's body with defeat, barely managing to suck air in. Seth only laughed and stroked his hand through her long platinum blonde hair. She whimpered slightly as he did so.

"So, I guess you're wondering why you're in this little pickle," Seth added getting close to her left ear. He rested his sharp jaw in her shoulder, his breathe blowing down Lexi's neck. Chills ran down her spine. "You see, we've been watching you, Lexi. We've been watching you for a very, very long time, and we've noticed that you're suffering from an injustice."

Lexi butted in, trying to protest into her gag. Seth just turned her head forward again, tightening her gag as he continued. "The Miz has no right to treat such a fine woman like you in that way. So we've come up with a plan to all your problems. A way to escape the injustice you're facing..."

"We're here," Roman said coldly as he pulled into a parking spot in a seemingly empty motel. "I guess we're going to have to continue this discuss inside with Dean."

Seth opened the door, lugging Lexi over his shoulder like a rag doll. It wasn't long before she was inside a motel room, and thrown unto the single bed in whole room. Seth flipped her into her side, positioning her so that she could see all of the group's faces. "Now, Princess, where were we?"

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we," Dean questioned taking a seat next to Lexi's body in the bed. "Join us. We can and will turn you into everything you need to be. We can get you every single title you've ever dreamed of. Best of all, you can stop that little stripper act. And you'll never have to wait on us like some maid."

"Somebody with your set of skills would benefit greatly by joining us, but I think you need some time to think this through." Roman added from his spot up against the wall.

Seth and Dean nodded, teasing Lexi's bound form as they headed off to their own motel room. Lexi was now alone with her large Samoan capturer.

"I want to show you something," he added, pulling his laptop out of his bag and onto the bed. Lexi struggled to work herself into a sitting position to view the screen. "This is a video of the Miz reacting to you being taken today. I think this might help you decide."

The video began to play, showing the Miz visibly upset. "How this girl is stupid enough to get kidnapped is ridiculous. Before my match, no less! She is the reason that I lost my match! A girl like her, worthless and pathetic, doesn't deserves to be aligned with somebody as great as me."

Roman shut the laptop lid quietly, examining Lexi's lifeless expression. Her face was blank, full only of hurt and despair. Roman sat down in front of her gaze. She lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"I'd never do anything like that to you," Roman said brushing some flyaway hairs out of her face. Lexi took notice of his gentle touch. "I know that Dean and Seth would never do that, either. They just use those tough guy acts around you to show that they mean business. They don't mean to hurt you with any of this, okay?"

Lexi nodded lightly, focusing her line of vision back down on the motel bed's comforter. She could see a smile form on Roman's face out of the corner of her eyes.

Roman stood up, reaching for a pillow. "I'm going to let you get some sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor for tonight. In the morning, I'll let you out of all that stuff , but I need to be able to trust you first. Don't try to get yourself in any trouble."

Roman placed her head on a pillow and pulled the blankets up to her neck, ensuring she'll be warm throughout the night. He brushed away a couple more hairs before turning off the light and taking his spot on the floor.

"Goodnight, Lexi," Roman said, barely above a whisper. He knew that The Shield was about to get a new member, securing their dominance over the whole WWE.

* * *

"Hey," Lexi heard a voice say in a hush tone, "it's time to get up. The guys are going to be here any minute."

Lexi opened her dark brown eyes, meeting Roman's almost instantly. She sat there, looking down at her bonds.

"I'm going to let you out and give you some clothes to wear. Don't do anything stupid, okay? Please, I don't want to have to use any force."

Lexi nodded, allowing Roman to flip her on her side and untie her ankles and wrists. He gently pulled the gag out of her mouth, sending her into a coughing fit. He handed her a bottle of water, the contents soothing her incredibly dry throat. Roman assisted Lexi to her feet and led her over to the motel's bathroom.

"I got a shirt of mine that you can wear. Sorry, I don't have anything that will really fit you." Roman handed her a massive football jersey before closing the door to the bathroom.

Lexi sighed as she looked into the mirror; she had marks on the corners of her mouth from her cloth that was placed there earlier. Her makeup was smeared all over her face. Her hair was in a ratty straighten heap.

The warm water felt like heaven as it rolled down her tight body. Release and pleasure were two emotions that Lexi often found herself long for as of late. Using the bar of hotel soap, Lexi scrubbed away all the makeup and filth she had on her. All of the pain that she has had to go through. As she washed her hair, she got to thinking.

Maybe the shield aren't such bad guys. They only really go after the people who wrong others. Plus, they could help me through the business. They're the only people who have ever really took interest in me...

"Oh my god, I'm going to join The Shield," she said out loud.

She turned off the water, drying off quickly and dressed herself, reapplying her pink lingerie, minus the garter belt and stockings. Before she put on the shirt that Roman lent her, she read the back. Anoa'i 99.

She walked out in the oversized shirt, crossing her arms and leaning in the doorframe of the room. Roman glanced at her and chuckled. "Damn, I didn't think it'd be that big on you."

Lexi smiled lightly at Roman as he continued to go through his luggage. She questioned him, slowly and quietly, from across the room, "Do you mind telling me where we are exactly?"

"Motel in Detroit. We're not that close to the city though, maybe 45 minutes away."

"And what exactly is the plan for Smackdown tonight? I mean, with you guys having me and all."

Roman looked up at her momentarily. He saw the fear through her mannerisms; she looked away instantly when he looked up at her, she wouldn't come very close to him, and she keep a tight hold on her midsection. He looked back down at his things. "There's no reason to be scared of us, you know. We're just here to help you with your career while still benefitting ourselves. I promised yesterday that we'll never hurt you, and I intend to keep that promise."

Lexi slowly walked over to the bed, leaning up against the headboard with her knees resting directly in front of her chest. He continued to hug herself.

Lexi tried to come up with something to say to him. The first thing that she thought of just flew out of her mouth. "I didn't know you used to play football. I thought because you're an Anoa'i that you were kind of forced into the business."

Roman laughed, "nope, not at all actually. I quit playing football to be closer to my family and then wrestling just kinda appeared to me. Now, I'm here."

"I take it that you're really close to your family, huh?"

"Yeah, we've always been close. It's just how my family is. I'm actually lucky to be in this family because that might have been the whole reason why I got signed here. How about yourself, sweet cheeks? What brought such a beautiful girl like you into this business?"

Roman looked at her and chuckled as she giggled from his compliment. It was the first time he'd ever actually seen her smile. Before she could answer, the door to their room opened. Roman noticed that Lexi's smile instantly disappeared as Seth and Dean walked in.

"Well, Seth, would you look at this," Dean said as he slowly walked over to Lexi. "She's still here. She's not trying to fight or make any remarks or nothing."

"She's still scared of us," Roman added in as he walked over to Lexi, placing his muscular arms around her shoulders. "I mean, we did kidnap her and keep her tied up like some lunatics. I'd be hesitant too if I were in her position."

Seth chuckled to himself. He was about to make a comment about the situation before a female voice intercepted his speech.

"I want in."

Dean and Seth stared at Lexi with confused eyes. Did she really just say that? Was it that easy?

"I want to join you guys," Lexi stated again. All the men smiled and Dean even chuckled in a happy disbelief. "But, if you guys do the same shit to me that the Miz did, I'll personally make you sure you all regret it. Got it?"

All the men nodded. Dean added in, "well, it looks like the shield just got a whole lot better. Good. Let's discuss our plan for tonight. First off, Lexi, what you re going to do is..."

* * *

The Shield arrived at the arena with Lexi, sneaking her into their looker room without notice. Dean spoke up, getting some of the stuff together for their plan. "Alright, Roman, you run out and got get some makeup for Lexi to put on. I'll go get Lexi's clothes out of the car and out of the Miz's dressing room, and Seth, you keep her company. Good plans?"

"I'm not going to run away if that's what you're thinking," Lexi chimed in with a small smile. "I told you guys that I wanted in, and I don't plan on leaving this group any time soon, okay?"

Dean smiled at her, and the group dispersed, leaving Seth alone with Lexi. He turned and smiled at her. He walked over to her, seeing how she's react. She shuttered away a little bit, but kept eye contact nonetheless.

Seth chuckled, "I know you think that we're intimidating. To be honest, not that many people in the company think we aren't, but now, you're one of us. That means you don't have to be scared of us. We're like a family here."

Lexi smiled slightly. She was in their group now, why would they ever hurt her? She decided to speak up to the man. "You know this plan is definitely going to work, right? I mean, nobody's going to see this coming."

"Yeah," Seth said, chuckling once more, "nobody really expects a Diva to join The Shield, or even look at us without running away in fear."

"Well, I'm not exactly like other Divas, in case you haven't noticed yet."

"Oh, we've noticed," Seth said taking a seat on one the room's steel chairs. "You don't look like a traditional diva, act like one, and you wrestle a hell of a lot better than them. Tell me, beautiful, how does somebody like you get into the wwe?"

"Well," Lexi said with a sigh, "I wrestled around when I was in high school. Did a lot of really weird matches. I never actually faced a woman until I got here, either. Then on my 18th birthday, Vince signed me. He told me that I was going straight up to the main roster. The Miz told Vince that he was going to pick up my contract, and since then, I've been his manager."

Seth look astonished, "I'm impressed. Now, you're finally going to be able to use those talents for something worth while. Tonight needs to work out, though. If it doesn't, you're going to stuck with The Miz for a long time."

Just then, Roman came in with a bag of makeup, handing it to Lexi. She headed into the Locker room's bathroom. She applied the same look she had the night before, but she added some water under her eyes to make it look like she had been crying. She added some mane up to her right eye to make it look like she'd been hit and a fake cut on her left cheek. Finally, she half straightened her hair and teased it to further give the appearance that she'd been hit around. When she walked out, the men applauded her application.

Dean arrived shortly with her clothes, and then he noticed her face. He slammed all of her stuff on the ground and went over to her. He pulled her close into his chest, and began to scream. "Why would you guys do this?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You hit her! I can't believe -"

"Dean, it's makeup," Lexi said quietly. Dean looked down at her and she smiled. He pulled her in a little more and kissed her forehead.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Lexi simply nodded and picked up her outfit from yesterday, put it on, and added some red lipgloss to give the appearance of blood. Dean laughed. "You look like you got hit by a semi."

Lexi only smiled at him. She looked at the clock, realizing they had to be out in about ten minutes. The others took notice, too, and began to get everything in order.

"Tell me if it hurts," Seth said as he pulled Lexi's arms behind her back and tied them. He made sure they were tight, but not in the same manner as the night before. When you finished, Seth sat her down on the couch to allow her some time to relax. "We're going to be right in the bathroom if you need us. We'll be ready in a minute or two. Make smart decisions."

Dean walked up to her with his ring gear already on. He was with her, juggling some tape and a cloth in his hands. "I know you don't want to do this, but we really need to sell this. If you can just do this for me, it'd be greatly appreciated."

"If it helps with the plan, I'll do it," Lexi added with a sigh. With that, Dean balled up the clothe and placed it in her mouth before applying a few layers of tape over it. He put the tape down next to him and leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Mmmmph kmmph mm mph."

Dean smiled and laughed at her. He helped her up to her feet as the other men left the bathroom in their gear. Dean took Lexi by the top of her left arm and led her out towards the curtain. Just then, their music started playing. "Show time."

Lexi played up her role as the damsel in distress well: trying to run away, looking as innocent as a lost puppy, and struggling at every chance that she got. It was Roman who lifted her into the ring. Seth grabbed her, leaning his back up against the corner of the ring while he held Lexi in front of him, playing with her hair.

The Miz stood their with anger visibly present in his face. Dean laughed and took his opportunity to speak. "Miz, it seems that we've got something that belongs to you. And we're will in to make a deal for her safe return to you. You give me a shot at your intercontinental title and she's all yours."

The Miz scoffed, "I guess you guys must have missed it. You see, I don't own her contract anymore. After yesterday, I tore it up and burned it. She's not mine. You can do whatever you want to her, honestly. She's somebody else's problem now."

Lexi tried to break out of Seth's grip, but he held her close to him. Seth dragged her to the center of the ring, holding right in front of The Miz.

Jerry Lawler's words could be heard, "This just isn't right. First, she's been taken by The Shield, and now The Miz won't even help her get free? What's the matter with him?"

Lexi looked solemnly into The Miz's eyes. She brushed out of Seth grip and stood in front of her former employer. Out of nowhere, she kicked him in the groin, low blowing him. The crowd erupted, and the shield just laughed as Seth took the mic. "Too bad you didn't get rid of her contract sooner because you're already booked in a match against Dean for the title. It was signed off by Lexi."

"And now would be the prefect time to introduce the newest member of the shield," Roman said, hugging her. The crowd erupted in joy.

Michael Cole couldn't believe it. "In a shocking turn of events, Lexi has joined forces with The Shield and signed Miz up for a match against Dean for the title! I can't wait to see where this goes!"


End file.
